The Razor
by darkenedroom
Summary: He was just shaving when things got more intense


**Title: The razor**

**Author: Polly**

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: Set in season 4 (SNBH time)**

**Summary: He was just shaving when things got more intense **

* * *

><p>With his arms stretched and his hands leaned against the wet bathroom tile, Jack kept his head down while he let the last gush of hot water flow out of the bath. "There's nothing better than starting the day with a good shower to be aware", he thought. He slowly decided to turn off the shower as droplets of water were dripping from his body; he grabbed the towel, which was hung next to the shower stall.<p>

At first, Jack dried his face and then, he slid the towel along his body, wrapping it around his waist before stepping forward and leaving the place, going towards the sink. When he saw the mirror slightly blurred due to the hot water vapor, he just ran his fist through the glass surface; at this, his own reflex became sharper.

Jack hates shaving, the hair on his face is thick and sometimes he has skin irritations caused by the friction of the razor blade. However, even unwillingly, he decided to avoid the laziness and then he finally began shaving. He would do an effort; after all, Kate had bought him a better razor to replace the ineffective one he has often used. From now on, he had no escuse for not shaving. Although she also appreciated and thought he was sexy when he didn't shave for few days, Kate preferred a shaved face in touch with her soft skin when they made love, instead of a rough face, making her feel tickles and turning her skin red as it slid through her body.

Sex. Lately they were doing it all the time. They were living together for few months, but they were still behaving like newlyweds, despite they weren't officially married and Jack, in his turn, hadn't had the courage to make the proposal yet.

Jack opened the cabinet and took the can of shaving cream. He put some moisturizing onto his palm and spread it all over his face and neck.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he wasn't alone anymore in the bathroom. Jack just realized when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Kate's soft hands were wrapping him as she planted a little kiss on his naked back, on tiptoes. With a raspy voice, she said:

-Hey.

-Hey. I have already used it...

He showed it with his right hand, shaking the new razor.

-Great, this is really good.

Kate smiled at him and at this, dimples appeared in her rosy cheek. They exchanged glances; there was a spark in their eyes, they were glowing with happiness.

Jack turned around again and continued what he was doing; seconds later, he almost cut himself as he felt her mouth biting his ear, while her soft hands were touching his chest. Without stopping her moves, Kate said:

-I went to Aaron's bedroom to check if he was still sleeping.

-So?

-He is sleeping like an angel! I told you, when he's out, he's out.

At this time, Kate was kissing Jack's shoulders; right after, her lips were making a trail of kisses along his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

-Kate, if you continue doing this, I can't make it...

-Let me do this.

She interrupted his sentence; she picked up the razor from his hand in a quick move. Kate was staring at him in a seductive way. Then, she looked away, trying to focus in some spots of Jack's face. She carefully shaved the other side of his face, his upper lip, his chin and his neck, starting from the bottom of it and stroking upwards. So, Kate slowly shaved around his Adam's apple.

An ordinary and natural task like that was becoming something very pleasant to them. Actually, anything was just a pretext to spend more time together, it didn't matter if it was a simple and banal thing; his professional life kept him very busy, therefore, they couldn't waste any opportunity, besides that, Aaron probably wouldn't interrupt them.

After finishing the process, Jack rinsed his face and he barely raised his head to take a towel, Kate already began drying his face. Cupping his face, she pulled him against her, giving him a hot kiss. Blood ran through their veins by the time they deepened the kiss; his tongue was diving in her mouth while her hands were grabbing his towel and getting rid of it.

Looking at him in a malicious way, she wanted to touch him and he allowed her hands to hold his member. She slightly began stroking it, but she wanted more, she wanted to drive him crazy, so she decided to get down on her knees and replace her hands with her mouth. Kate started running her tongue around his penis, slightly sucking his glans; then she slid her lips along his penis, touched his balls and finally put it completely inside her moth.

Her lips were going up and down, making him shut his eyes in pure desire and whisper her name:

-Kate...

She loved doing that, setting him free from his control, making him helpless. Feeling that she was in charge and she had power over him, Kate started getting excited and her panties were already damped in advance. But he didn't allow her to end up, he didn't want to come before being inside her. Therefore, he asked her to stand up. By the time she was up again, he undid the laces of the white bathrobe she was wearing and slid it through her shoulders, while his warm mouth was busy, kissing her neck. Kate closed her eyes and right after, she heard the noise of her dressing gown falling on the floor.

This time, Jack was focusing his attention on her breasts, sucking them with his lips, one by one, letting her nipples hard due to his licks. He was surprised when he placed his hand between her legs and noticed she was already very excited.

-Wow, you are damped and I barely touched you.

-I want you now...

Her voice was as weak as a whisper; desire was overwhelming her so much that she couldn't stand it anymore. He did what she pleaded, he lifted her body and leaned it on the cabinet, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He just brushed the tip of his penis into her vagina in order to prepare her to receive him. When he slowly penetrated her, he felt she was tight. Jack carefully insisted in a slow but firm manner, until she got used to it. And then, without warning, Jack suddenly invaded her. In one thrust, his penis disappeared inside her slit and Kate groaned when she felt it so deeply.

While they were moving, she was struggling with herself to not cry out at the pleasure she was feeling, she didn't want to wake Aaron up, but it was being hard to hold in.

Their moves were intense and in sync, their bodies fit perfect as if they had been shaped together. He was frantically thrusting her and when his moves became faster, he noticed that her mutterings, which were very loud before, were weak and interrupted now. When she strongly squeezed his back, almost sticking her nails in his skin, he realized she had reached the orgasm. She seemed numb in his arms, so he quickly followed her, surrendering to his pleasure, shooting his load of hot and thick cum into her vagina.

Still connected, they sat down on the floor, on the bath mat and waited until their bodies calm down and their hearts stop beating fast. With labored breathing, they disconnected, with wobbly legs and sore bodies, but they were satisfied.

Minutes later, after collecting themselves, some voice of a child resounded through the corridor.

-Mommy?

Jack and Kate exchanged glances, but they were relieved; the boy had woken up few minutes before and in a good luck, he didn't interrupt their morning sex.

-Wow, he almost caught us...

Kate seemed relaxed.

-I'd better go, he is calling me to fix his breakfast.

-I have to hurry up, I'm late again and Jane will be mad because she already called me this morning, informing my schedule.

-I'm sorry for this.

-It's ok; it was for a good reason.

Jack gave a shy smile and looked at her in such enchanted way that it was impossible for her not to kiss him.

-I see you downstairs.

Kate said before opening the bathroom door and then, she left. Jack was cleaning the mess they had made in that room and when he saw the razor in the sink, he stared at it for a while, holding it and just watching it, lost in his thoughts, smiling at the memories of that crazy morning, which started from a simple object like that.

**THE END**


End file.
